Conduct specific pharmacological evaluations of potential drug addiction treatment medications and to conduct preclinical abuse liability studies of new street drugs, medications, or potential medications in rodents and primates. NIDA's testing needs for this contract will be dynamic, due to the influences of such factors as opportunities for NIDA/pharmaceutical company collaboration, advances in the field of drug addiction research and advice from consultants to the NIOA ATDP. As a result, the details of all tests to be conducted under this contract cannot be specified in advance of contract award.